


How to Not Give Sex Advice

by Miss_Murdered



Series: How To... [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Humour, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke discuss how to give sex advice to Ai and Momo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Not Give Sex Advice

“They can work it out themselves,” Sousuke said his voice muffled as his head was currently buried in Rin’s hair as they lay on his bunk.

“Really?” Rin replied, shifting his position from the comfortable spot on Sousuke’s chest so he could look down indignantly as Sousuke. “The guy who didn’t even realise that Momo liked him and the guy that thought he was straight? Yeah… they’ll work it out so damn well.”

Sousuke chuckled and reached up to ruffle at Rin’s hair. “Worried about your little Ai not knowing where a dick goes?”

“Hey!” Rin retorted, swatting away at Sousuke’s hand and stopping the irritating ruffling of his hair “He’s not  _my_ little whatever and I’m sure he knows where the dick goes… I’m just not sure he knows the mechanics.”

His hand rudely removed from Rin’s hair prompted Sousuke to put both behind his head as he looked up at Rin, a broad smirk on his face. “We could show ‘em.”

Rin only arched an eyebrow and hit gently at Sousuke’s chest. “Asshole.”

“Yeah… that’s an important part of gay sex…”

Unable to deal with Sousuke’s blatant unhelpful sarcasm, Rin decided the best method was to “attack” his boyfriend, tickling at his ribs until Sousuke started laughing under his breath, the sound sexy and enough to send shivers up Rin’s spine. It seemed Sousuke was letting him win… for now as then suddenly Rin found himself being tickled in the spot behind his knees, him bursting into a fit of laughter that made him almost hit his head on the top bunk. To prevent the injury, Rin rolled off the bed, ending up in a heap and glaring up at Sousuke through his hair who was now lying on his side, his head in his hand, the very image of cool and sexy.

“You are a fucking asshole,” Rin snarled, grabbing for the arm that was holding Sousuke’s head up, dislodging him and using the leverage to force Sousuke to join him on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Once on the floor, Sousuke fought back, pinning Rin to the floor and smiling in triumph.

“ _Your_  asshole,” he answered, “and I’m sure Momo and Ai will figure it out. And if not… we’ll just send ‘em a link to some good porn.”

Assessing the idea, Rin nodded as it sounded better than any of his thoughts. “Okay,” he replied and leaned up, pressing his lips to Sousuke’s and reaching up for his hair, threading it through his fingers as he pressed his tongue into Sousuke’s mouth. When they parted, both a little breathless, eyes glassy and both more than a little hard, Rin smacked at Sousuke’s ass playfully. “Wanna show me this good porn?”

Sousuke’s answer was a short laugh. “Sure.” 


End file.
